Aurora Dream - Episode 19
"Duo Decision! The Girls' Destiny Date" is the nineteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis In order to decide who her Partner will be for the upcoming Tournament, Mion decides that they should go on a girls date. But with one receiving the honor, the other will receive heartbreak. '' Summary Aira and Rizumu are shocked one day when Mion and Kyoko go on to discuss her intentions of going on a ''girls date with each one of them to decide her partner for the upcoming cup. This is the best way for her to discover which one she would be more compatible with. While Aira is thrilled by the idea, Rizumu isn't. Bea-chi and Rabi-chi try to offer the girls advice by saying they will be there to help them out, but Neko-chi points out that the date is meant for two people and they will be attending a special Mascot Training program instead. With that settled, Mion states that her date with Aira will begin the next day. The following day Mion waits for Aira to show up at the zoo, criticizing her decision to go somewhere so crowded. When Aira suddenly calls out to her she quickly grabs her hand and leads her to a small playing area while Aira apologizes and explains that she couldn't decide what to wear. Mion chews her out for being so careless, then asks that she give her a disguise name while on their date. Aira suggests Juliet, ''but Mion refuses and chooses the name ''Tanaka, causing Aira to apologize again before asking Mion for her opinion on her cute outfit. Mion compliments it, then asks Aira what she planned for them, expressing approval once Aira reveals that she thought the zoo would be a lot of fun. She hadn't ever been to the Japanese zoo before, so she is genuinely interested; up until Aira brings up that she also thought it would help inspire their outfits later, causing Mion to accuse her of having a fashion obsession. As they observe the many animals, the annoyed Mion watches as Aira plays around pretending to be the animals. Meanwhile, their mascots happen to be nearby as Penguin-Sensei thought this would be a good first study spot; namely the penguin. The girls observe some flamingo, but Mion grows frustrated as Aira keeps calling her by name. By the time she finally gets through to Aira, she calls her the name she thought up, Juliet- much to Mion's further exasperation. However, they are interrupted as two men chase after Penguin-Sensei, thinking he escaped from the Penguin Cages. He insists upon otherwise, while he, Yamada, and the Mascots flee the zoo. They suggest the girls do the same, and after Mion's identity is exposed they have no choice but to run. That evening, Aira once again apologizes to Mion for their date being so cruddy, but to her surprise Mion claims it wasn't too bad. Aira happily asks if she would like to go on another date sometime and she accepts- as long as she feels like it. She then goes on to ask Aira if she wants to be her partner, but Aira asks if they really have to partner with someone else for the upcoming cup instead, voicing the desire not to participate at all since winning is a big deal for Rizumu. It's because of her that she even got the chance to become a Prism Star in the first place, and in a way she's indebt to her. Insulted by Aira's naivety, the unhappy Mion ends their date and takes off, pausing momentarily to think over what she said. The next day, Mion meets with Rizumu at a fair and she observes the gaudy, colorful, and strange outfit Rizumu put together for the occasion. Although everyone makes fun of Rizumu for it, she doesn't seem to notice how funny she looks and she instead asks Mion why she kept her waiting after spotting her. Mion claims not to have noticed her though, then asks if they can keep some distance between them out of embarrassment. Once again Rizumu thinks nothing of it and she agrees, explaining that she chose Prism Land because she thinks Mion would enjoy it. However, Mion doesn't seem to take it and Rizumu's frustration gets the better of her. Mion explains that rather than go somewhere interesting, she thought that it would be nice to see Rizumu on her days off. With that in mind Rizumu brings her back to the Training Area and suggests doing some practice. Mion finds this boring and she considers leaving, but after Rizumu manages to impress her with her sudden skill improvement, she asks Rizumu if she wants to be her partner. Rizumu eagerly proclaims that she does so that she can master the Aurora Rising, but she needs to get the Pure White Wedding Dress to even have a chance; she would do anything to make it work. She then rushes back to training and Mion decides to leave for the time being to consider her options. The next day, Kyoko announces that a performance will be the Final Test to determine Mion's partner. Aira and Rizumu will perform as a duo so that Mion can watch the both of them; causing Rizumu to ask why they had to go on a date. Mion explains that this was to help encourage the both of them, then she tells them to stop wasting time and get ready. The girls agree and change, reappearing on the ice to start performing. Aira performs the Crystal Splash jump, followed by Rizumu's Poppin' Candy Rocket. They compliment Rizumu for being able to pull off a second-level jump while watching them, and Aira realizes she is failing behind, causing her to hastily try to match Rizumu's sudden charger. Everyone is surprised when they suddenly perform Stardust Shower Duet. Afterwards Mion announces that she will be picking Aira as her partner. Aira doesn't understand why though and tries to say that Rizumu did better, but in shock, Rizumu runs from the room while everyone congratulates Aira and voices the good decision she made. Mion believes she and Aira will do well, but Aira remains confused and worried for her friend since she wanted it more. A while later, Jun approaches Mion to ask about her plans to win and they hold a discussion. As this is going on, a depressed Rizumu is shown walking towards home as she thinks about what happened. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime Jubi has decided that because they learned everything, they will be doing the entire performance from start to finish. She first has them review everything they learned really quick, then they start the dance. After she reveals that this will be their last Batopon session, which makes the girls sad since they have had fun with Jubi. She tells them to keep working hard and reveals that next week they will start a new song. They introduce Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream afterward. After Anime The girls discuss their plans on practicing a brand new dance for the day. This time it will be Locking. It is a difficult, final dance for them and they are excited to try it. So they explain the definition while dancing. Rabi-chi also points out that it is a good dance for groups and they go over the girls ranking. With that, the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Neko-chi *Bea-chi *Rabi-chi *Penguin-Sensei *Yamao Yamada Quotes Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 19/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes